Anything but a Cup
by xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione returns to England after many years to attend a party with her friends. She never expected to run into him, especially after the way she left things all those years ago.


**Author's Note:** So I started this new thing on our Facebook group, Dramione FanFiction Forum, where I post prompts I come up with. I'm calling it xxDustNight's #PopUpPrompt. As it happens, the first prompt I come up with inspired me to write this. Enjoy! Leave a review when you're finished. This is a One-Shot. I won't be continuing it. Thanks!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prompt: _Dramione. Must contain: "I haven't seen you in years." Teapot. Silver Picture Frame. Cauldron._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Anything but a Cup_

Hermione stared down into the small cauldron she was currently using as a vessel for her fire whiskey. Rolling her eyes, she tried to remember why exactly she'd agreed to attend Seamus's 'Anything but a Cup' party. He and Dean were always throwing the weirdest themed parties and insisting she come, but she couldn't fathom why. Either way, she'd been out of the country for a few years now and figured it was time to get back into the swing of things with her group of friends.

Glancing around the small living room, Hermione observed Luna and her boyfriend Rolf. They were both drinking out of boots. Wrinkling her nose, she hoped that they were new, or at least clean. Continuing on with her gaze, Hermione noticed Ginny was drinking out of a bowl and Harry was sipping his beverage from what appeared to be a candle holder. Ron, bless his heart, was attempting not to spill his beer out of the Muggle ice cube tray in his hands. What an interesting ordeal.

Taking another mouthful of whiskey, Hermione decided to venture into the kitchen for a refill. As she was entering the small room, the door clicked open and in walked someone she'd not seen in quite some time. Stopping in her tracks, she stared wide-eyed at the newcomer, waiting for him to notice her presence. She drained the last of her beverage, holding the small pewter cauldron against her chest to keep her heart from beating right out of it. When the man finished removing his jacket, he turned and paused, finally seeing her.

"Granger," he breathed, voice barely above a whisper. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Draco, what are you doing here?" She had to ask, for the last time she'd seen him, he'd been enemies with everyone at the party. Everyone but her, that is. She watched as he took a calculated step towards her, his piercing blue eyes never leaving her face. She swallowed thickly, her heart pounding in her veins. He didn't stop until he was mere breaths from her—so close she could feel the heat from his body and smell the musky cologne he liked to wear.

"Seamus invited me. He said to bring anything but a cup." He smirked then, the side of his lip tipping upwards at the same time he lifted his left hand.

"A teapot?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at the simple, white teapot Draco held up next to him.

"It's much more practical than a _cauldron,_ Granger."

"Well, anything's better than the ice cube tray Ron's trying to drink out of." They both laughed at that before turning serious once more. In an attempt to clear her head, she stepped away from Draco and made her way to the counter where the bottle of Odgen's was sitting. She twisted off the cap and then poured herself another drink before lifting the bottle in Draco's direction. Inhaling deeply, she waited as he moved closer to her and took the bottle she offered. He quickly poured some of the amber liquid into his teapot before setting the whiskey aside.

Together the sipped their whiskey in silence, listening to the sounds of the party from the other rooms of the flat. Despite the many years she'd been away, it was surprising that the two of them were still able to be in each other's presence. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, Hermione glanced away just as Draco raked his eyes over her.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you leave?"

"You know why, Draco." She set her cauldron aside and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You know exactly why I left."

"It's still true." He whispered, stepping closer to her once more. "All of it—it's still true."

"You don't mean that."

"Of course I do. I loved you then, and I love you now." He let out a harsh breath, the air making her curls flutter. "Damn it, Hermione. I'll love you forever, so why won't you just marry me already and stop this nonsense? I'm tired of these games—of you running away every time I try to tell you how I feel. Three years ago I told you that I loved you and that I wanted to be your husband, and you vanished…just disappeared off to the US without a word. Do you know what I had to go through? Do you know how long it took to make your friends see that I wasn't the one that pushed you away?"

She watched as he began pacing, his teapot of whiskey sloshing as he went. Hermione sighed and reached out to him, grabbing his shirt sleeve and tugging him around to face her properly. She knew what she'd done was wrong. She knew that running away wouldn't change his feelings for her, or hers for him. In fact, the three years she spent abroad only made it more apparent of how she truly felt for Draco. She watched as his stormy eyes met her own, and she smiled at the flicker of hope that she saw on his face.

"I can't imagine how difficult my leaving was for you, and I'm sorry." She wet her lips, unsure of how to continue, unsure of how he would react or if she was even making the right decision. "I came back for a very specific reason, Draco. I need you to know that." He nodded for her to continue, and she knew he was afraid to speak, afraid she might break his heart all over again. "I was stupid all those years ago. I didn't see what was right in front of me. I can't promise you forever, Draco; but I can promise you right now."

She'd barely finished speaking before he was on her, his lips crashing against her own as the teapot shattered on the floor. Whiskey splattered up their legs, but neither cared. They were too busy getting reacquainted with one another. Draco backed Hermione up against the kitchen wall, effectively knocking a silver picture frame to the floor as well. He traced the seam of her lips with his tongue, and Hermione opened up to him, enjoying the way he sighed in contentment. Her hands were tangled in his blonde locks as he wrapped her in an embrace. Hermione was fairly certain he would have shagged her right there in the kitchen if Seamus hadn't taken that moment to interrupt.

"Oi!" He shouted, causing the couple to spring apart. "Lovebirds! You better be cleaning this mess before running off and making up, you hear me?" Both breathing heavy and still in shock at being caught, Hermione and Draco nodded once before the Irishman disappeared back into the party, leaving them alone. Draco rubbed a hand over his mouth, inhaling as he watched Hermione try and calm herself. She bit her lip as she met his gaze, a smile starting to form.

They both burst into laughter before Draco waved his wand to clear the mess they'd made. Grabbing their coats from the rack by the door, Hermione waited for Draco to take her hand. Then, they slipped out the door and _disaparated_ away, intent on making up for lost time and planning on figuring out what the future held for the two of them.


End file.
